The Rugrats (FGRForever Style) Trilogy (Remake)
FGRForever's is a movie spoof "The Rugrats Trilogy" Cast *Tommy Pickles = Whyatt Beanstalk (Super Why) *Chuckie Finster - Pinocchio (1940) *Phil and Lil DeVille - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Dil Pickles - Roshan (Ice Age) *Angelica Pickles - Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *Susie Carmichael - Princess Pea/Princess Presto (Super Why) *Stu Pickles - Eugene Fitzherbert/Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Didi Pickles - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Grandpa Lou Pickles - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Drew Pickles - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Charlotte Pickles - Anya/Anastasia (Anastasia) *Chaz Finster - Manolo Sanchez (The Book of Life) *Howard Deville - Fix-It-Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Betty Deville - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Spike - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Ranger Frank - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Ranger Margaret - Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *The Banana Bros. Monkeys - The Monkeys (Ape Escape) *The Wolf - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Igor - Woody (Toy Story) *Serge - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Rex Pexter - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Kimi Finster - Isabel (Elena of Avalor) *Kira Finster - Maria Posada (The Book of Life) *Coco LaBouche - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Jean-Claude - Hans (Frozen) *Lulu Pickles - Madame Bonfamille (The Aristocats) *Fifi - Sasha LeFleur (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Mr. Yamagchi - Philocetes (Hercules, 1997) *The Princess - Snow White (1937) *The Priest - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Reptar - Zygarde (Pokemon) *Robo-Snail - Hydra (Hercules, 1997) *The Sumo Singers - Yao, Ling and Chien Po (Mulan) *Eliza Thornberry - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Nigel Thornberry - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Marianne Thornberry - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Debbie Thornberry - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Donnie Thornberry - Tipo (w Chica as an extra) (The Emperor's New Groove) *Darwin Thornberry - Timon (The Lion King) *Siri the Clouded Leopard - Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Goat - Chompy (The Fairly Oddparents) *Dacar - Noivern (Pokemon) *Nurse - Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) *Babies as themselves *Cynthia - Angelique (Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas) *Delivery Man - ??? *United Express Driver - ??? *Air Crewman - ??? *Lt. Klavin - ??? *Reporters - Various People *Female News Reporter - Lois Lane (Superman) *Boris - Mung Daal (Chowder) *Baby in a Bear Suit - Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Lucy - ??? *Melinda - ??? *Wawa - ??? *Japanese Actors - ??? *Figters in the Karate Movie - Peter Pan and Captain Hook (Peter Pan, 1953) *Father - Jim Dear (Lady and the Tramp) *Mother - Darling Dear (Lady and the Tramp) *Baby - Junior Dear (Lady and the Tramp) *Stewardess - ??? *Man Throwing Up - ??? *Fantasy Mom - ??? *Reptar Man - ??? *Dog Catcher - Stray Catcher (Lady and the Tramp) *Parade Attendees - ??? *Man on Reptar's Head - ??? Ninja Security Guards - Chakal and his minions (The Book of Life) *Clown - Jangles (Inside Out) *Samurai Pack - The Forty Thieves (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Chef - ??? *Photographer - ??? *Limo Driver - ??? *Wedding Singer - ??? *Townspeople - Various People *Minster - ??? *Preschoolers - Charlie Brown, Linus, Marcy and Shroelder (Peanuts) *Man on the Toilet - ??? *Policeman - Officer Earl Deaveraux (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Couple in the Boat - Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin, 1992) *Tiger - Chunky (The Croods) *Alligator - King Gator (All Dogs Go To Heaven) Category:FGRForever (aka Junior Rodriguez) Category:Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:The Rugrats Movie movie-spoofs Category:The Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:Rugrats in Paris movie-spoofs Category:Rugrats Go Wild movie-spoofs